Ramuboushi
Ramuboushi Hitsuji (ラ角 ヒツジ Hitsuji Ramuboushi) is a fictional character in the Naruto fanfic FYC. She's the former Raikage of the village Kumo (Cloud). Abilities Ramuboshi is a self-trained user of the Hitsuji Naibu, her clans' Kekkai Genkai. She uses her Hitsuji chakra to manipulate her body cells, causing her not to age, or so she claims. Over the years, Ramuboshi had learned many different secret jutsu all over the world. She later confessed she used her female charms to gain the jutsu. Not blessed with ninja talent, Ramuboshi became a S-Class ninja at age 38. Ancestry Ramuboushi is a house member of the Hitsuji, one of the first clans to have inhabited the Land of Lightning. She is of mixed racial ancestry, while most significantly black, like half of the population in Kumogakure. However, her grandchildren and great-grandchildren appear completely white-skinned. Plot advancement Part I Many years before the series start, the Second Raikage called upon Ramuboshi to replace him as the Third Raikage. While she was actually older than him, her physical, and assumebly mental state was obviously better. Ramuboshi gladly accepted her new position. Ramuboushi and Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, started a peace contract between their countries. The contract, however, turned out to be a cover for Kumo's ANBU to attempt Hyuga Hanabi's kidnapping, in order to learn the secrets of the Byakugan. Hanabi's kidnapper was killed, which led to commotion in Kumo. Ramuboshi immediately started negotiations and found a solution for the angered Kumo citizens and Konoha, resulting in the killing of Neji Hyuga's father. In the end, she was horrified with the way things had turned out, left the village and started a rehabiliation centre for war victims. It is still unknown in what way Ramuboushi was involved in the complot. The Second Raikage took in the leader position for one more time, but he was killed twenty years later, by ninja's from Uogakure (Carp Village), when Uogakure invaded Kumogakure. Ramuboushi, who runned the rehab for years with her friend Kokei, was about to be forgotten. In Kumo, Cak was the only one who could remember her as the skilled kunoichi she was. When the Second Raikage died, Cak suggested Ramuboushi should take in his place. With Flori, Yosh and Kokei's help, they found Ramuboshi. Ramuboshi refused the Kage bid strictly at first, but was convinced by Flori and Yosh. When Kokei offered to take over her rehab centre, Ramuboshi gave in and returned as the Third Raikage. Part II Ramuboshi appears very briefly in most chapters of Part II, giving orders for missions only. Her most significant appereance is when she and Tsunade cooperate, ordering Flori and Yosh to infiltrate in Akatsuki to gather information. Later, when Yosh sets out to find her brother Kaerukun no Yuki, the latter attempts to kill her, Yosh and Cak in battle. He is interrupted by Ramuboshi, who joins their fight, together with Pain's main body (Yahiko). When their battle starts, Ramuboshi is forced to defend herself of Kaerukun's incoming attacks, while Cak counters an incoming attack from Pain. Kaerukun still manages to kick Ramuboshi in her face, but she counters by imprisoning Kaerukun in a horn prison. Yosh releases her strongest jutsu and changes herself into three prehistoric animals. Ramuboshi is shocked and concerned about Yosh, giving Kaerukun an opening to escape and attack her after Pain calling her a "botox bitch". Ramuboshi luckily escapes, only to find an enraged Cak wanting to fight Kaerukun very badly. She offers to take over Cak's battle, but meanwhile Pain defeats Yosh and is about to finish her. Cak finally succeeds in convincing Kaerukun to "protect his sister", as she neurotically wants to see traditional brother-protects-sister roles. Kaerukun defeats Pain with an ultimate jutsu, but it heavily wounds him. Pain retreats while Ramuboshi tries to heal Kaerukun. She fails as he passes away, leaving Yosh to be the sole leftover member of her clan. Part III In the beginning of part III, Ramuboshi finishes her term as Raikage. She intends Cak to succeed her, but as the city elders disagree, she has Killer Bee's brother succeed her. After Ramuboshi sets off, the new Raikage shows a letter of their parents to Flori, Yosha and Cak which tells them they should go search for an ancient necklace. It makes them wonder why Ramuboushi never told them about the letter, as it clearly says it should be given to them by the Raikage. Ramuboushi, when hearing of Raikage's actions, travels to Flori, Yosha and Cak who were already searching the necklace. She explains to them she hadn't given the letter because of the reaction it could've provoked and states the necklace, an extremely powerful artefact, could've made the ninja world erupt. After she leaves, unsuccesful in persuading the three, she is stopped by Uchiha Madara and when they talk, her speech style suggests the two have known eachother very well earlier. Madara insists in teasing Ramuboushi with the fact he's in posession of the necklace now and is going to give it to the leader of the country of Grass, Irakusa, with which Akatsuki has made an alliance. Ramuboushi initially disagrees and attacks Madara. Her Kage-skills are depicted once more when she is able to track Madara down when he uses Time-Space ninjutsu, but he forces her to go find Irakusa. She then leaves to attack and kill Irakusa. Appereance Ramuboushi's appereance is that of a, as called in the manga, "woman who wasn't older than 26 years". With a sexy attitude, seductive characteristics and Tsunade-resembling huge breasts, no single person will think of Ramuboushi being in her nineties, which she actually is. When Flori, Yosh and Cak first meet her, Ramuboushi claims she does not know why she has this appereance and knows she will live on for "another one hundred and fifty years." She later reveals her appereance is caused by her extremely strong chakra, however, Uchiha Madara later speaks against this, saying he knows Ramuboushi's chakra is long since not strong anymore and she uses advanced beauty jutsu. Either way, Ramuboushi's chakra caused her to grow sheep horns which have become her trademark. She uses her appereance while researching in other countries, using an advanced version of the Transformation Technique taught to her by Tsunade, allowing her to change forms to other attractive woman, yet still resembling herself. In Part III, Ramuboushi explains her beauty has always been her strongest weapon, and when she was young, she has always been a spy gathering information with her appereance. In one war where she was a spy, the First Ninja War, she was about to get executed in Kirigakure and was marked with a "Kumo"-sign tattoo she still has on her left upper leg. Later, she confessed she was not born a talented ninja at all, and had used her appereance in combination with her manipulative nature to learn secret jutsu all over the world, making her a skilled Kage-level ninja when she was thirty-eight years old. This confession stood in direct contrast with her portrayal in Part I, where she was characterized as an always caring, old woman blessed to look young and acting like a granny. FYC writer Shinsaku has based Ramuboushi's design on American movie stars and celebrities Angelina Jolie and Megan Fox, as wanting to create a character with an extremely appealing physical appereance. Later, Ramuboushi's appereance was furthermore spiced up by adding Beyoncé's features and Jennifer Hudson's lips. Blackuboshi.PNG|Ramuboushi's actual appereance. Chuu chan by Cascka.png|Ramuboushi disguised as a young girl. Ramubouushi.PNG|Ramuboushi with changed skin color. Stats "-" denotes character lacked appereance in this databook Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Kumo